


Routine

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Even in the daily routine of carpooling and staying in hotels some things aren't always the same.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Randy Orton
Kudos: 11





	Routine

Without fail it seemed as if every time they rode together Dean had something to show Randy. Today it was a pack of Kit-kats, last Thursday it was the limited edition chicken and waffles Lays chips, and last Sunday sitting on top of his clothes was chocolate covered peanuts. Each time the snack was found Dean would stare at it with confusion, slowly look around, then mutter "Sweet" to himself and rip the item open.

It became a routine really. Randy would usually be walking down the hall when he hears a, "Hey, Creampuff" or whatever name Dean decided to torment him with for the day, then as they head back to the car Randy would look over and see Dean munching away on whatever snack he had.

"Where'd you get those? I didn't see them in the vending machine or snack bar." Randy always asked as he unlocked the car.

"I dunno. Found it in my bag. Totally awesome though." Is what Dean will always reply with and take a bite that makes a loud crunch just to punctuate that he got a gift and Randy didn't then turn and grin at him.

With an eyebrow raised Randy would shift his gaze from the cheeky grin to the food Dean's eating when they reach a stop light and ask, "Don't you think somebody's trying to poison you?" and on cue Dean would laugh. "Nah man, if they had poison in them I'd be dead already." And just to prove his point he would take another bite of his snack. Shaking his head Randy would focus on their destination while Dean finished and then tap his fingers to the music while looking out the window. When they reached their hotel Dean would toss his trash back into his bag and they would head over to their room. Dean would always ask, "Hey you need to use the toilet?" And Randy's reply was always, "Nah, you go ahead." This short conversation always ends with Dean heading to the restroom with his bag thrown right outside the door.

As soon as the shower was heard Randy would hurry back to his car and drive to the closest gas station. The time the short trip was made never mattered as the gas station he pulled up to always has lights on and always carried the snack he was looking for, but said snack was always out of reach when wanted from a vending machine. After paying he rushed back to his car and to the hotel where the sounds of the shower were missing, but were now replaced with the sounds of feet probably maneuvering the small space to get clothes on. This was the moment that Randy always paid close attention to as he had to place the item in Dean's bag without making noise and leaving any traces that his bag was opened.

It was usually at this point that Dean would say, "All your's, Twinkie" or whatever nickname he wanted to torment him with during the night, just as Randy would be getting ready to lay down. He would have to sit back up and just as he was making his way to the restroom Dean always made it a point to get close enough just so their shoulders would bump against each other. As soon as he was in the shower Randy would allow himself to let out an all-knowing smile that would stay with him for the rest of the night. Dean would take this as the hot shower's work, but Randy knew better.

The next day the routine would start all over again for Randy, but what Dean found in his bag the next time never was the same.


End file.
